El motivo de amarte
by cairon-g700
Summary: Phineas nunca supo de los sentimientos de Isabela hasta que su amigo Baljeet se lo dijo, pero ¿como fue que Phineas se enamoró de Isabela?, bueno entren y descubranlo en ésta pequeña historia, (complementado una extensión de como creo que debía haber terminado el capitulo final de Pfineas y Ferb).


**Advertencia: spoiler del final del capitulo final de Phineas y Ferb.**

El motivo de amarte

Hacía un hermoso día en la ciudad de Danville, el cielo con apenas algunas nubes blancas y el sol brillando intensamente en el cielo, mientras vemos a un joven adolescente de pelo rojizo y cabeza triangular trabajando como de costumbre en uno de sus ya usuales inventos, sin embargo estaba solo, antes sus amigos y su muy apreciado hermano Ferb estarían con él ayudandolo en su labor, pero todo era diferente ahora, sus amigos al igual que él, se estarían preparando para entrar a la universidad dentro de una semana.

Había recibido carta trás carta de aceptación en las dos semanas anteriores, pues sin saber siquiera ¿que es a lo que se dedicaría por el resto de su vida? Estuvo haciendo examenes para todo tipo de instituciones, tanto en el area limitrofe, como en lugares como una escuela de Física en Noruega y debido a su gran inteligencia sin duda pudo pasarlos sin problemas, aunque había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no era el hecho de que sus amigos se fueran a estudiar a lugares diferentes y que ya sería más complicado reunirse… no… era… la soledad, nunca antes la había experimentado, pues siempre rodeado de personas que apreciaba y lo apreciaban sin duda ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

¿Porqué la soledad se sentía tan vacía?… No sabía responder a eso, así que solo siguió trabajando hasta que su gran invento de día quedara listo, no hubo una "increible demostración" como es los viejos tiempos, ni siquiera sintió ni un poco de emoción cuando funcionó, pero no era algo nuevo, se había sentido así desde hace tiempo, pero no entendía el motivo, ¿que le estaba pasando?, acaso… ¿estaba enfermo o algo así?

Guardó aquél invento en el garaje y rapidamente se dirigió al baño a buscar el termometro, como era ya costumbre su madre estaba visitando a la vecina y su hermana Candas se había ido a estudiar hace mucho a la universidad, había decidido estudiar leyes, pues al parecer el tratar de acusarlos durante toda su infancia la hizo interesarse en los aspectos legales, así que probablemente sería una abogada talentosa, pero ahora lo que le importaba a nuestro Phineas era su salud, por lo que no tardó en encontrar el lugar dónde guardaban los medicamentos, justo detrás del espejo del baño.

Metiendo la mano con cuidado pues siempre solían dejar el termometro escondido detrás de los medicamentos más frágiles, pero siendo cuidadoso siempre podía lograr cualquier cosa, por ello, siempre todos sus proyectos en los que había realizado siempre le había salido bien, sin ningun problema, bueno más aparte de que su querida hermana los quisiera acusar con su madre pero… bueno, volviendo a dónde estabamos, al ver que el termometro marcaba una temperatura normal, Phineas ahora se veía más desconcertado.

Su mente seguía dandole vueltas a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues no encontraba un significado logico a esa sensación, pero de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, una que había aparecido recientemente durante casi todo el verano, ¿que pasaría con Isabela? Si ella siempre estaba a su lado viendo como realizaba toda clase de locuras increibles, pero al iniciar el verano, ella ya ni siquiera parecía saludarlo con el mismo tono alegre, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo malo y por eso actua así?

Phineas pensó por un momento en ir y preguntarle sobre eso, sin embargo no se sentía tan seguro, quizá ella trataría de hablar sobre asuntos delicados, problemas en su casa, en su trabajo, o tal vez problemas emocionales y ahora que pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, nunca fue muy bueno escuchando los problemas de los demás… y sería peor si ella se llegara a ofender por su actitud, ya que siempre fue su mejor amiga, y siendo así no quería perderla, pero ¿que podía hacer por ayudarla?

La mente de Phineas simplemente estaba empezando a sobrecargarse con posibilidades, algun plan para tratar de animarla, algo que pudiera hacer para que volviera a sonreir, porque lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho verla sonreir, y sin darse cuenta por primera vez estaba pensando en algo más que no fueran sus inventos.

-Necesito ayudarla, sino… no… pefiero no pensar en eso, quiero verla sonreir todo el tiempo… pero… ¿porqué me importa tanto?

Phineas sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un fuerte latido de su corazón que casi parecía que se le saldría del pecho, y acompañado de una sensación que él nunca había sentido antes, una mezcla de felicidad y tranquilidad, era el inicio de algo maravilloso, aunque en ese momento el chico pelirojo no tenía ni idea.

Algo aturdido por aquella sensación tan repentina se sentó en el cesped, suave y tierno con puntas carnosas que le provocaban ligeras cosquillas, y recargando su espalda en aquel viejo y enorme árbol que tantas veces había sido sitio de reunión para sus amigos y él durante toda su infancia, pero por más que lo viera, parecía que estaba igual que en aquellos tiempos, pero eso le daba igual, en un día caluros de verano como ese, estar bajo su sombra lo refrescaba bastante, al mismo tiempo, aquella sensación tan placentera iba disminuyendo lentamente, se sentía como si flotara sobre una nube o algo así, raro, pero agradable.

Lentamente los ojos de Phineas se empezaron a cerrar dejandose caer en un sueño profundo, al tiempo que una imagen aparecía reflejada en su mente, la primera vez que escuchó su encantadoramente aguda voz, la voz de su mejor amiga… Isabela… pero rapidamente la imagen se transformó en una Isabela adolescente, sin sonrisa, sin aquella alegría propia de su amiga, algo había cambiado… pero… ¿que?

Incapaz de encontrar una solución a su dilema y de buscar una manera de saber ¿que le ocurría a su querida amiga, Phineas decidió dormir un poco, quizá el descanso le ayudaría a aclarar su mente por lo que en pocos minutos ya dormía profundamente, pero lo que menos se esperaba es que en aquél tranquilo mundo onírico, solo pensaría en una persona.

-Isabela…

Phineas pronunció aquellas palabras sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mente había creado toda una escena perfecta para lo que seguiría, algo que Phineas nunca hubiera imaginado, pero que sin duda le haría pasar largas noches sin dormir, solo pensando en eso.

En su sueño, estaba parado en la cima de una colina, admirando como todos sus inventos, desde la montaña rusa, hasta el que acababa de armar esa misma tarde, se mostraban casi desfilando ante sus ojos, flotando en el aire, como si la gravedad no tuvieran efecto sobre ellos, pero sin embargo, aunque se sentía orgulloso de todos ellos, no parecía satisfacerle del todo el contemplarlos y ver u arduo esfuerzo y trabajo que empleó en hacerlos, se sentía… como si algo le faltara, algo que tal vez había buscado desde siempre, pero no había notado por estar inmerso en sus "proyectos".

-Hola Phineas, ¿que estas haciendo?

Phineas sabía bien de quien era esa voz, Isabela lo había ido a buscar probablemente a su casa, pero no lo encontró ahí y lo fue a buscar a su… ¿colina?, en ese momento comprendió que probablemente estaba soñando, pues no era logico lo que estaba viendo, pero por alguna razón luego de escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, no le importó si estaba o no en un sueño, solo se concentró en saludarla.

-Hola Isabela… solo estaba viendo todos mis inv…

Phineas le contestó amablemente mientras se volteaba tranquilamente hacía ella, pero cuando menos pensó, su amiga lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, al tiempo que su amigo podía sentir como el cuerpo de Isabela temblaba ligeramente, parecía que lloraba en silencio, esto dejó a Phineas, completamente paralizado por un momento, esa situación era la que no quería que nunca sucediera, ¿que debía hacer?… debía pensar rapido si quería lograr que ella dejara de llorar.

-I… Isabela… oye… ¿estas bien?… Por… ¿Porqué lloras?

Phineas intentó calmarla pero sus nervios y preocupación se mezclaban en su cabeza haciendolo tartamudear, ¿que podía hacer?, el chico pelirojo nunca había visto triste a s mejor amiga, siempre la veía tan alegre… pero sin siquiera darse cuenta, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su sedosa cabellera negra, pensó que mejor sería que se quedara callado, y quizá cuando se calmara un poco podría contarle el motivo de su aflicción.

Con delicadeza Phineas logró acomodarse un poco, permitiendo que ambos quedaran fundidos en un cálido abrazo, ahora estaban más cerca de lo que hubieran estado jamás, tanto que el pelirojo podía sentir la suave respiración de Isabela muy cerca de su oido, esto hizo que su corazón empezara a latir de nuevo como antes, y cada latido era tan fuerte que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo, quizá ahora pudiera hablar con ella, intentar consolarla, ya que solo podía pensar en su felicidad.

-Isabela… oye… ¿estas bien?

Volvió a preguntar nuevamente Phineas con un tono suave y tranquilo, esperando que Isabela no se sobresaltara, pues había esperado pacientemente a que el llanto de su amiga parara, pero lo cierto era que no quería decir nada, se sentía tan feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos, pero repentinamente una idea cruzó por su mente: "¿y si solo me quiere como amigo?", desde luego, Phineas siempre había pensado que solo eran amigos pero mientras más lo pensaba, más era obvio para él, se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga.

-Yo… S-si, estoy bien… gra… gracias Phineas…

Rompieron el abrazo, alejandose un poco el uno del otro mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente mientras Isabela le respondía con su dulce voz que aún parecía algo temblorosa, y aún con sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto y sus sonrojadas mejillas humedas por las lagrimas, ella le volvió a sonreir, haciendo que el pelirojo se calmara un poco, pero seguía sin poder entender el motivo de su llanto.

-Bueno, me alegro, pero… ¿porqué estabas llorando?… ¿sucede algo malo?

Phineas le preguntó a su querida amiga con su actitud relajada, pero su mirada le decía a Isabela que estaba preocupado, pero, ¿como decírselo?… ¿que pensaría él? Y más importante… ¿que haría si no corresponde sus sentimientos?, todas estas dudas empezaban a confundir su mente, haciendola sentir temor, pero había llegado llorando hasta esa colina, era ahora o nunca, si podría llegar a tener alguna posibilidad de estar a su lado, debía decirselo.

-Phineas… yo…. Yo te… te… tú… tú me… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?… cierra tus ojos ¿si?

La actitud de Isabela, parecía algo extraña, se veía nerviosa, mirando hacía todos lados como buscando algo, quizá las palabras correctas que decirle, pero sobre todo la frase que no podía completar, pero Phineas no lograba entender lo que ella quería decirle, ni tampoco lograba captar la indirecta, por eso al final simplemente lo miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa timida, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

-Esta… bien pero…

Phineas confiaba ciegamente en su amiga y sabía que ella nunca le haría dañ, pero la petición en si era extraña, y aunque cerró los ojos casi al instante no pudo evitar el intentar preguntar el motivo de esa petición pero la frase quedó incompleta pues los suaves labios de Lsabela lo habían callado, en ese momento solo sintió un fuerte escalofrió por la impresión pero lentamente percibió con detenimiento cada detalle de aquellos tierna boca, por primera vez sentía lo que era besar a alguien, ese dulce sentimiento era tan cálido que no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a Isabela, quien solo correspondió el abrazo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir sus ojos pues ese sentimiento los hacía querer seguir besandose sin importar nadamás.

Ahora Phineas no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa, nada que no fueran esos tiernos y suaves labios que pareciera que les hubieran puesto pegamento para que nunca se separaran, o como si os labios de Isabela fueran un gran agujero negro que atraía los suyos sin posibilidad de escape, pero ¿porque querría escapar de aquellos sentimientos?, si solo estos lo hacían sentir vivo, feliz y que no habría nada que no pudiera hacer por ella.

Finalmente ambos tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire, pero antes de que Phineas pudiera siquiera entreabrir sus ojos escuchó la suave voz de Isabela en su oido:

-Me gustas Phineas…

Phineas no pudo siquiera responder, estaba inmerso en una mezcla de sentimientos confusos, deseaba sentir esa felicidad de nuevo pero su poca experiencia en el amor sin duda le estaba haciendo dificil tomar una desición, pero al parecer Isabela no quiso esperar ni un momento más y solo salió corriendo, dejando a un Phineas confundido que en un acto reflejo pensó en seguirla, sin embargo, la duda persistía en su mente, ¿que es lo que debía hacer?

En ese preciso momento despertó de aquél hermoso sueño, sin embargo sentía decepción, pues en parte hubiera deseado que fuera real y haberla podido tener entre sus brazos en verdad, pero otra parte de él se sentía aliviado pues si hubiera reaccionado de esa manera quizá Isabela lo hubiera malinterpretado y ella tal vez pensaría que la estaba rechazando, el amor es muy complicado, pensaba Phineas en ese momento.

Así pasaron los días, solo pensando en ella, en sus suaves cabellos de seda, en sus hermosos ojos que parecían siempre mirarlo a él, en sus momentos juntos, o al menos todos los que podía recordar, la forma en la que siempre lo ayudaba, además de aquella personalidad tan caracteristica, pues ella siempre era fuerte, valiente, amable, de hecho se le ocurrían tantos adjetivos para describirla que facilmente haría una lista con ellos y ni siquiera había pensado en nuevos inventos para construir, ni tampoco se había tomado la molestia de decidir en que escuela se inscribiría, todo su mundo se convirtió en un caos solo por culpa de un hermoso sueño.

Finalmente llegó el ultimo día de verano, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, pues seguramente su sueño solo fue eso, algo que le gustaría que sucediera, pero la realidad quizá era distinta y no se sentía con el valor para preguntarle, además, ¿que es lo que le diría?, no podía llegar y decirle "Hola Isabela, sabes tuve un sueño en el que me confesabas tu amor, por eso quería saber si acaso te… gusto?

Era absurdo, seguramente ella se burlaría de él o quizá no, pero lo tomaría por tonto, bromista o quizá loco, y ninguna de esas tres opciones le gustaban al pelirojo, por eso prefirió solo pensar que solo serían buenos amigos para siempre… para siempre era mucho tiempo y no estaba seguro de si era la desición correcta.

Sin saberlo, ese día se daría cuenta, ella estuvo enamorado de él desde siempre, en verdad no lo podía creer al principio pero… ¿como era posible que no lo hubiera visto?, había sido tan ciego, solo pensando en sus importantes inventos, sin saber que el corazón de su mejor solo latía por él, y luego se enteraría que incluso Isabela afirmó en más de una ocasión que él era "su razón de vivir", Phineas no podía comprenderlo, pero, ¿que haría?, ahora que sabía eso, si le dijera que le gusta sin duda estarían juntos para siempre, tan solo de imaginar aquella escena, sintió como probara la miel más dulce del mundo, pues ese simple pensamiento le provocaba una felicidad inenarrable.

La buscó, en su casa y su trabajo pero se había ido… creía que había perdido la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿acaso era su destino jamás estar juntos?, pero ¿porqué? Si la amaba tanto, y ella lo amaba a él, sin duda parecía que todo terminaría en una simple amistad, cuando pudo haber sido algo maravilloso, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tenía en sus narices.

Phineas no sentía animos de nada, solo de caminar sin rumbo hasta tal vez llegar al final de la ciudad, una caminata para reflexionar y lamentar toda la felicidad perdida, pues sino podía confesarle sus sentimientos, daba igual si estaban o no en la misma escuela, ella buscaría quizá a alguien más que ocupara su corazón, alguien que si le correspondiera, incluso pensaba que quizá esa academia de fisica en Noruega no era tan mala idea, despues de todo ¿que era un poco de frio?, solo tendría que abrigarse lo suficiente, pero en realidad solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento… Que por algún milagro del cielo ella estuviera esperandolo solo para hablar con él, para despedirse tal vez, pero siendo sinceros ¿porqué querría hacerlo?, si lo ignoró durante todo el verano.

Al final parecía que los sentimientos de Phineas lo habían conducido irremediablemente al único lugar que no quería ver en ese preciso momento, pues solo le recordaba la tristeza de haber dejado escapar a la única persona que lo había amado desde niños, por ciego, por tonto o por lo que fuera pero sin duda era algo insoportable, pero justo cuando un camión arrancó, dejando ver la entrada de la casa de Isabela , el milagro parecía hacerse realidad, ella estaba sentada en el portico de su casa y al parecer sus miradas ya se habían encontrado.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Por alguna razón a Phineas se le ocurrió hacerle la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho durante años, tal vez para animarla un poco pues al principio su expresión no era nada buena, incluso Phineas se preguntó si era él la causa de su preocupación, pero al parecer dió resultado, ella le sonrió como siempre, demostrandole su aprecio, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Isabela no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar, esperaba hablar con Phineas para decirle la verdad, que ya no podía seguirlo amando, pues desde que eran niños siempre lo tuvo presente en su corazón pero no podía soportar que él no viera aquellos sentimientos que sin duda eran cada vez más y más fuertes, pero ahora… ya estaba cansada de esperar que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Esta ocupado?

Preguntó Phineas de una manera amable mientras que Isabela le indicaba que podía sentarse con un pequeño gesto de su mano, hubo un pequeño silencio prolongado mientras uno de los dos se decidía a hablar, hasta que Isabela decidió tomar la palabra.

-De hecho vine a… decirte adiós

-Vas a la esuela ¿eh?

-Si… me voy dos semanas antes porque estoy coordiando en el futbol y la directiva.

-Si… no te vi en todo el verano

-Tuve… trabajo

La incomoda conversación entre ambos era evidente, ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar el valor ni el momento para decirle al otro aquello que necesitaba decirle, así que irremediablemente un silencio incomodo se apoderó nuevamente de la conversación pero… ¿quien diría primero aquello que deseaba decir?, pues lo cierto es que todo parecía como que nuevamente todo terminaría en una platica entre amigos y nada más.

-Oye Baljeet dijo algo curioso, dijo que te enamoraste de mi en la primaria.

-Ah… si, me enamoré de ti.

-Vaya, no tenía idea…

-¿Enserio?, creí que era muy obvia

-Nunca me dí cuenta… lo siento.

Ambos empezaban a sentirse muy tontos por estar hablando del tema, pues Isabela nunca esperó que su amigo le preguntara eso tan directamente, y Phineas se sentía como un total ignorante al pensar que había sido tan ciego todo ese tiempo pero ahora tener que decirselo a ella… era algo demasiado incomodo para ambos, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera volteaban a verse el uno al otro.

-Me di por vencida en la secundaria.

-Si… creo que ahí fue cuando empezaste a gustarme.

-Vaya… sincronía desafortunada.

Ambos en ese preciso momento solo podían sentir como su corazón se llenaba de tristeza, él por haber sido tan ciego y ella por haber dejado pasar el tiempo sin haber dicho ni una palabra, pero ambos vivían en su mundo y lo disfrutaban a su manera, pero ahora que las heridas del tiempo se volvieron tan grandes sería dificil que sanaran, pero tal vez… no todo esta perdido aún.

-Si… bueno… te vas a estudiar.

-Limitrofe estatal.

-Tú ¿ya decidiste a dónde irás?

-Sabes qué, ya lo hice

Phineas le entrega la carta de admisión equivocada a Isabela, haciendo que ella creyera que al final todo estaba perdido, pero Phineas rapidamente se da cuenta de su error, mostrandole la carta de admisión para la Limitrofe estatal, al final deseaba estar a su lado y pasar el resto de su vida junos, pero aquella maravillosa historia de amor debía iniciar con el primer paso: ser novios.

Luego de despedirse y de que todos sus amigos, quienes hicieron lo posible para que ellos se volvieran pareja, se hubieran ido, Phineas decide ir a hacer lo que su corazón le rogaba, por lo que le pide a su hermanastro Ferb y a la novia de éste que lo ayuden, así que siguiendo el auto de Isabela hasta un semáforo, él se bajó del auto de la novia de su hermanastro y acercándose al auto de su amada, pegó su cara contra el cristal sorprendiendo a Isabela quien al bajarse del auto solo dijo:

-Phineas… ¿que estas haciendo?

Isabela jamás se esperó que su amado Phineas la sorprendiera de esa manera, pero lo que hizo después la dejo completamente en shock.

-Esto…

Phineas tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y solo dejó que todo pasara, sus labios se habían fundido en un abrazo inseparable dejando que sus corazónes los llenaran de tanta felicidad que parecía un sueño, pero esta vez era un sueño que se había vuelto realidad, ambos compartían el primer simbolo de amor que sin duda los uniría creando un lazo irrompible entre ellos, un lazo de amor.

Al final solo quedaron ellos dos aún besandose apasionadamente y con gran amor, pero al final el sonido del clackson de un carro y la falta de aire los hizo volver a la realidad de una forma un tanto desagradable.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve de vuelta?

Le preguntó Isabela a su amado Phineas mientras ambos se subían de vuelta al auto, sabiendo que no podía dejarlo tan lejos de su casa a que se fuera caminando solo.

-¿No te importa linda?, no quisiera que te retrasaras solo por ayudarme.

Isabela sentía como si un coro de ángeles cantara de fondo cuando Phineas le dijo "linda", ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho antes que le gustaba, pero de ahora en adelante la vida sería solo felicidad a su lado, solo felicidad.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra, vamos.

Al final ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a casa de Phineas, en un silencio amistoso, podrían haber hablado sobre su vida juntos, o si podrían estar juntos de la misma manera aún en la escuela, o quizá sobre el futuro y lo que planeaban hacer juntos, pero solo decidieron disfrutar el corto viaje en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, pero antes de que Phineas se bajara del auto Isabela lo detuvo tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

-Sabes Phineas… me arrepiento de no haberte dicho antes que me gustabas…

La expresión de Isabela lo decía todo, la tristeza se podía ver claramente a través de esos hermosos ojos azules, pues pensaba que si lo amaba tanto, ¿porque nunca tuvo el valor de decirle una palabra?, pero Phineas no dejaría que la persona que amaba se sintiera triste nunca más, así que con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla de Isabela mientras le dedica una sonrisa.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ¿si?, no tomamos las decisiones correctas en el momento correcto, pero ¡oye, mejor tarde que nunca!, ¿verdad?

-Si, mejor tarde que nunca…

Ambos se dieron un último beso, ya que tendrían que esperar dos semanas para volver a estar juntos nuevamente y sin más demora finalmente ya era momento de despedirse, pero lo cierto era que no querían hacerlo, pues habían esperado tanto para confesarse mutuamente su amor que la idea de estar separados por tanto tiempo los entristecía un poco, pero al final entendieron que sería por corto tiempo y que luego, podrían estar juntos tanto tiempo como quisieran, así que con un último ademán se despidieron y mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, Phineas solo veía como a lo lejos se dibujaba la silueta del auto de la persona más importante para él: Su amada Isabela Garcia Shapiro, la dueña de su corazón.

FIN

Hola queridos lectores... éste es mi primer fanfic de Phineas y Ferb y lamentablemente mi último fanfic por varios motivos, especialmente la indiferencia y el mal trato a los escritores aqui, lamentablemente no comprenden que es dificil crear una historia, pero en fin no pretendo que nadie entienda, después de todo yo simplemente ya me voy de esta pagina, no digo que me vaya para siempre, pero ya estoy más que harto de la actitud d los lectores, así que, ojala les guste la historia es la primera historia Phinabella que escribo y no sé si me quedó bien o no... eso ustedes lo decidirán... y si quieren desde luego pueden dejar comentarios o no... eso realmente no me importa, aunque muchos idiotas piensan que uno hace historias para obtener comentarios, eso es una... tontería en verdad... pero que piensen lo que deseen, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, la escribí para ustedes, y bueno como dije antes... me retiro, quizá para siempre... así que sayonara y haber si les gusta esta historia, saludos.


End file.
